


Hiking

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: Jason takes Tommy hiking.





	Hiking

  1. Hiking



 

            “Why are we doing this again?” Tommy panted as he did his best to keep up with Jason.

            “Because it’s great exercise.”

            “We get plenty of exercise,” Tommy countered.

            Jason chuckled at that response, “It’s good bonding time.”

            “Try again,” Tommy gritted as he stumbled along the trail.

            Jason stopped abruptly nearly causing Tommy to crash into him.  He turned to face his best friend, “Okay, I wanted to get you alone in the woods and have my wicked way with you.”

            Tommy was at a loss for words.  He sputtered and stammered, his cheeks turned pink and he ducked his head to get away from Jason’s dark stare.  This thing with them was still so new and Tommy was only truly confident when it came to his martial arts.  Otherwise he was shy and inexperienced, and a bit in love with someone he often referred to as brother.  It was a lot.  “Oh,” was all he could manage.

            “Does it upset you?  That I had an ulterior motive?”

            “No,” Tommy whispered, still unable to look at Jason.

            Jason took a step closer, getting into Tommy’s space, “Does it excite you?” he whispered against Tommy’s ear.

            Tommy swallowed thickly.  “Y-yes,” he breathed.

            Jason took a step back, smiling.  “Good.  Now c’mon, we’ve got a little ways to go.”

 

            Tommy followed after Jason, taking in the scenery and trying not to get hurt.  Of course the scenery consisted mostly of Jason’s ass in those shorts.  Tommy was pretty sure that jean shorts weren’t meant to be tight, but with the way Jason was built…man did he fill them out just right! 

            But there were other things to see that would make him trip and fall on his face.  Things like birds and butterflies and rabbits and squirrels, they even saw a fox and its kit scurrying across the trail.  The trees were tall and green and there were wildflowers everywhere.  They passed over a small creek and climbed up a large hill—or a small mountain depending on your point of view.  But when they got to the top, there was open space and a view of the valley below.  “Jas this is…”

            “Beautiful, I know,” he said and watched Tommy’s face as he took in the view.  “Worth the hike?”

            Tommy turned and looked Jason dead in the eyes, “Definitely.”  And then, surprising them both, Tommy moved in a kissed his best friend.  His boyfriend.  They spent the rest of the afternoon laid out on the blanket Jason had brought, ‘enjoying the view’.

 


End file.
